Going Up
by XYZ Affair
Summary: Harry hears a familiar voice for the first time in a long time. They have a lot of catching up to do. Mature, Adults only, graphic, HarryxDraco, slash, PWP


I've had a bit of an odd obsession with the idea of Draco and Harry on an elevator together. I've never written slash before, but… I really wanted to write this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the order of the words. I certainly am unpaid.

WARNING: Not for children or homophobes: contains explicit male/male sex.

Don't like? Don't read. Like? I like reviews.

After the war, wizard/muggle relations improved. That is to say, there was open interaction between some wizards and some high-level muggles. Because of this, many wizarding offices had to be moved in to muggle office buildings for accessibility. But wizards still worked secretively. For example, the floor in Harry's office building in London was all aurors, but they dressed in muggle dress and the floor was labeled simply "Accounting."

It was a bright Thursday morning in spring, and Harry walked into the building happily not wearing a coat for the first time in months. As it was about 8:50, the workday was just about to start, and many people crowded around the elevator door waiting for it to take them up to their offices. Harry worked on the 60th floor and sometimes wished he could use magic instead of the slow, crowded elevator that he was expected to use to keep up with muggle norms. By now he was used to it and waited with the swarms of men all dressed in the same suits, and the women in their dark dresses.

The elevator finally came, and everyone squeezed to make it in. Harry was close to the front of the crowd, so he was in about the second row from the back of the elevator, with nearly 20 people crowded in total. Several people chatted with the person standing next to them, creating a pleasant buzz, but everyone stood facing the door, as was customary. Harry recognized many people from his office, but there would be many stops for other individuals before the small box reached the 60th floor.

Harry was lost in his own thoughts at about the 15th floor, which was only the first stop, as most people below that floor took the stairs out of courtesy, when Harry felt something brush across his rear. He knew it was probably just someone behind him switching hands for his or her briefcase or purse, but then he felt it again, this time, he knew it was a hand. Harry straightened uncomfortably. The elevator rose and stopped, but the crowd never seemed to diminish. Harry was invariably pressed against this person. The hand touched his right arse cheek again, and this time had the daring to glide into Harry's pants pocket. Surely, this was harassment. The hand in his pocket, he realized in short time, belonged to a man who began using his thumb to draw small circles on Harry's thigh. Harry tried not to react, but when another hand reached into his other pocket, Harry submitted to the will of his body and pressed himself back into the man behind him, knowing that no one would notice a little more closeness in the crowded room moving through the building.

"Like that?" A voice whispered sharply into the ear that was closer to the side wall. Harry recognized the voice, but could not place it. In assent to the question, Harry slipped his hands over the other man's in his pockets. Drawing small circles on them with his thumbs as the man was on his thighs. Harry was beginning to stiffen, as was the other man, as Harry could feel through the back of his pants.

The elevator stopped at the 60th floor. Harry did not look at the man, but rather nodded his head towards the doors in suggestion, and confidently left the elevator. The man, similarly confident, walked in behind him, and when Harry paused at his receptionist's desk, the man walked past him into Harry's office. Harry saw only the man's tall stature and shock of white-blonde hair as he walked past.

"Leanore, will you hold my calls and make sure I'm not bothered? I need to have a private conversation with a very important client."

"Of course, sir."

"Thank you." And with that, Harry walked into his office. As soon as the door shut, the man grabbed Harry's neck and began kissing him, urgently and passionately. Harry's tongue slipped easily into the other man's mouth as they kissed and touched each other, each shedding their suit jackets quickly. The blonde shoved Harry against the wall and began kissing his chin and neck as he loosened his tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. Harry's head tipped back in pleasure.

"Draco," he panted, "it's been too long."

"Mmm, I know." Draco said between kisses placed on Harry's now bare chest. As he reached Harry's pants, he knelt on the floor, undoing Harry's belt buckle, button, and fly before pushing his pants down, revealing light blue boxers with a straining boner. The boxers were pushed away as well, and after eyeing Harry's manhood for a moment, Draco pulled a small silver packet out of his pocket.

"Draco, c'mon. We don't need that. We've done this before."

"I always use one now. You never know."

"You know."

"I'm leaving if you won't wear it."

"God. Don't be such a drama queen" Harry said defensively, then sighed. "Fine."

Draco tore open the package and rolled the condom onto the other man's dick, massaging as he went. Then he slowly took Harry into his mouth. Harry thrust himself aggressively into Draco even as Draco tried to take it slow. After a few slow bobs, Harry was ready for the pace to pick up. His fingers latched into Malfoy's signature tresses, and pushed him into his crotch. Draco got the hint and started bobbing faster, then took Harry all the way. Harry's head pushed against the wall as his back arched, pushing himself further into Draco.

"Fuck. God Draco. Don't stop." Draco continued again, slower, building again. Then he stopped, licked the underside of the other man's cock from base to tip. Harry gasped for breath, and Draco resumed. It only took a few more bobs, before Harry's hands gripped Draco's hair hard as he released.

"Fuck Drake—oh!" Draco rose and leaned in to kiss the still-panting Harry on the mouth.

"You've still got it." Harry leaned against the wall again, smiling, showing the mark on his lip from biting it for the last few minutes.

"Yeah I do." Draco ran one hand through Harry's dark, mussed hair as the other grabbed his ass. "And don't think you can get rid of me that fast," he whispered into the smaller boy's ear.

A/N: Please reviews. I have an idea for a sequel, but I'm going to make you work for it. ; )


End file.
